Camp Chaos Olympus
by Son of Epimetheus
Summary: Right, so, this is basically a collection of stories based on the happenings of Camp Chaos Olympus, a minor demigod camp (basically). So for more on what CCO is see chapter 3. So enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey all

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

So I need some characters for a series I'm working on.

I'm going to be writing about a camp for minor god's demigods/ and titan halfbloods(some major god's demigods as well, but not as many)

The camp, Camp Chaos Olympus, fought with Kronos during the 2nd Titan War and is run by prometheus.

It will be a collection of stories from the adeventures of some of the campers.

Sooo...I need some additional characters

I have Micah West, son of Koalemos

Lucas Todd, son of Epimetheus

Beatrix Fisher, daughter of hecate

Emma Herlot, daughter of Harmonia

Jimmy Grigg, son of Selene

Miles Wycliffe, son of Arke

Cameron Stratus, son of Concordia

Mitas Towers, son of asclepius

and finally Lia Quinn, daugter of asclepius

so if you could...

write...

name:

Age:

godly/titanly(is that a word?) parent:

mortal parent(optional)

weapon:

physical appearence:

personality:

BREIF HISTORY:

any additional infor you want to write:

Thanks all

-SOE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO

Hey all,

So if you posted a character, which i appreciate, I need one more piece of information.

Right, so I need to know which cabin they are in. Obviously (or maybe not so obviously) they can't be in cabins according to their godly parent. There would be way too many cabins. So the system works like this: when they arrive, the bunk in cabin 19, cabin 19 is where all the new kids stay for the first month. After the first month, all the head cabin councilors have a meeting and decide which cabin they should be put in. They decide this on how the act and what skills they have. So the month they are in cabin 19 is like a probation period until they know what cabin would be right for the camper.

so the campers in one cabin could, and usually do, have all different godly parents. And its based on how the camper acts or how they are like...so say a child of Demeter acts more like a child of hermes, then they would be put in the prankster cabin.

with that, the cabins are...

Cabin 1 - parties/wine

Cabin 2 – agriculture

Cabin 3 – music

Cabin 4 - water/sea/ocean

Cabin 5 - gothic/death

Cabin 6 - love/beauty

Cabin 7 - thievery/pranking

Cabin 8 - nature

Cabin 9 - athletics

Cabin 10 - mechanics

Cabin 11 – medical

Cabin 12 - bookworms/planning/smart

Cabin 13 - peacefulness/concordance

Cabin 14 - power

Cabin 15 - anger/chaos/destruction

Cabin 16- art

Cabin 17-sleep

Cabin 18-The cabin where campers who don't exactly fit in any other of the cabins

Cabin 19-where new campers start out (no one ever is permanently assigned to cabin 19, except the head councilor)

So those are the cabins, If you don't have a preference, then I shall choose.

Thanks Maneden for your awesome character...I will use him in the eventual future.

Well that's all for now,

Bye all,

-SOE


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Here's a little about Camp Chaos Olympus:

Camp Chaos Olympus is a half-blood training camp much like Camp-Half Blood. It was founded by Prometheus as an alternate camp for minor demigods of titan half-bloods. Although the camp is mainly minor god's half-bloods and titan half-bloods, there are some major god's half-bloods. The camp doesn't really side with any certain side (i.e. Titans or Olympians) consistently. They hold a vote and decide which cause they would rather fight for if such a predicament were to arise.

CCO has 19 cabins, an armory, forges, mess hall, gym, stables, amphitheater, sword fighting arena, canoeing dock (and lake), and of course, restroom facilities. The Cabins are arranged in a U-shape with cabin 19 at the end. Cabin 19 is where all the councilors meet if they ever need to discuss any impending events (such as war, or assigning a cabin to a new camper). The first floor is the meeting space, while the second floor is where the campers bunk.

The camp has kept its location secret from CHB or CJ. This is for obvious security purposes. It is located in Wyoming. CCO sided with Kronos during the 2nd Titan War.

The camp has capture the flag games once every two weeks. After there is always a party in the mess hall for the winning team.

So…any questions on CCO, you can message me.

So far, I like Frostdraga's character **Genesis** and Maneden's character **Jabari**

Great job guys!

And I shall start writing soon

Bye all

-SOE


End file.
